


along the edges

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Private Opinion era, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: Blanca finds himself oddly wedged between a rock and a hard place when Ash asks him a question.





	along the edges

**Author's Note:**

> for Viola and Yura who wanted PO!Blanca/Ash!  
> Hope you both enjoy this <3

"Blanca, what was your first time like?"

 

Startled from his reading, he looks at the young man who was currently eating a handful of grapes on the grass.

 

"What?" Blanca asks, intrigued by what brought this on.

 

"I asked how your first time having sex was like," Ash looks at him, eyes expectant and curious.

 

"Well, kitten. My first time wasn't actually a good one," Blanca shares honestly, recalling the memory. "I can’t remember in detail. But, I know one thing."

 

"What?”

 

“She forced herself on me.” Sudden silence between them and the breeze passes through, turning the pages on Blanca’s book.

 

“Me too," The younger man supplies after a while, his voice devoid of any emotion - like he just shared what he ate for lunch and not some painful revelation. “I was eight when I had my first time.”

 

Blanca winces, his heart pin pricked by a hundred needles at those words. His hands ball into fists at the oncoming feeling to fight - as if he was currently experiencing this. Alarms go off his head but, he remains tight lipped and offers no consolation - humbled by his own insecurity. He knows there wouldn’t be any words that can help the younger man right now. They will just sound empty coming from Blanca, a mirror of what he is.

 

“They’re always so rough, like they’re punishing me. There’s a different one every time but their hands- their hands  _ feel  _ the same,” There is no tear, no crack in his voice, but Blanca notes that minute change in his expression, the way the younger man’s eyes seem lost for a split second, as if his mind’s replaying the scene in front of him.

 

Another poignant silence and Blanca remains passive as he watches the younger man. When Ash realizes he’s been spacing out he shakes his head a little before popping a grape in his mouth. He looks at Blanca and his mouth forms into a smirk. “What’s with that face? It’s not like you didn’t know about it.”

 

“I-” Blanca starts intelligently, but no words come out his mouth. He looks down, head hanging in shame.

 

“Don’t start pitying me now, Blanca. I don’t appreciate it.” Ash huffs before dropping the last grape into his mouth. Blanca nods once, but the gesture is more to himself than to the younger man.

 

“It’s not always like that, though. It’s not supposed to hurt,” Blanca offers after a moment, and Ash’s head tilts to the side, green eyes pinning him with muted wonder.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Sex is a consensual act, Ash. What you experienced wasn’t sex, that was rape,” Blanca clarifies as Ash dusts himself off to stalk towards him. He walks with a swagger, body clad in an oversized shirt and jeans, and there’s an intensity hidden in the clear of his jade green eyes as he listens intently to Blanca.

 

“It’s fun. It's a great experience when you’re with someone you like or admire,” He looks up at Ash with a genuine, kind smile on his face. He wants the younger man to know that all is not dark and by some luck in the future he’ll get to experience it for himself.

 

Ash is silent for a moment, contemplating on this new information. His face scrunches a little, mouth forming into a pout and brows furrowing. “Can you show me?”

 

Blanca blinks, unsure if he heard right. Months into this relationship and for the first time Blanca is rendered absolutely speechless. The younger man looks at him straight in the eye, and Blanca thinks the kid is messing with him. “Ash-”

 

“I’m asking you this as your student,” He looks like a kid who’s asking for permission to eat chocolate and not  _ sex _ . “I’m curious, that’s all. Won’t you teach me, Blanca?”

 

“I shouldn’t-”

 

“You told me that it will be a good experience when I do it with someone I admire. For me, that’s you.”

 

Blanca is certain the younger man doesn’t fully grasp what he’s talking about, given he had limited encounters with people who didn’t regard him as an object. But, as Ash gazes at him expectant and wholly trusting, he curses at himself when he’s unable to say no.  _ You aren’t different from them, Blanca. Being the lesser evil doesn’t make you any better than them.   _ He tries to justify with himself, but the look in the younger man’s eyes implies betrayal if he didn’t do it.

 

Which shouldn't be a problem since Blanca is only here to teach him, right?  _ Right? _

 

Ash steps closer to him and Blanca immediately puts his hand up to stop him.

 

_ Fuck this. _

 

“We’re not doing it here, kitten. Let’s go inside.” He says and Ash’s face lights up, excited.

 

_ You’re going to hell, Sergei. _ He tells himself one last time, before he guides the both of them inside the mansion and into Ash’s room.

 

A war currently wages inside his head, entirely unsure whether Dino going out of town for a few days was a good thing.

 

_ Your head is going to be on a stake tomorrow.  _ Blanca thinks as he steps in the younger man’s room. It's an oddly neat room for a teenager his age. There are thick books of various subjects stacked on shelves; a wooden table with an open algebra notebook; lastly, a denim jacket that’s strewn over a chair. The bed is relatively big for Ash’s frame and he winces as he realizes why that is the case.

 

“Don’t just stand there,” Ash calls him and when he looks the younger man is already on the bed, waiting for him. Blanca struts to his place and sits on the rather large bed, fluffing up the pillows so he could rest his back on the headboard. Ash waits patiently for him on the other side, his legs crossed and not a trace of nervousness in his body. Instead he’s excited, his cheeks flushing a little and his eyes twinkling in the afternoon light.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He asks one more time, in case the younger man realizes this was a big mistake.

 

“I’ve never been more sure, Blanca,” Blanca inwardly sighs and doesn’t retort.

 

“Take off your pants then come here,” Blanca commands calmly and he pats his outstretched legs. Ash complies immediately, shrugging off his pants, shoes and socks to reveal long, pale legs that taper to slim calves. He crawls towards Blanca’s body, his shirt too big for his frame but his black briefs cling sinfully to his hips as they sway, mimicking a prowling cat. When he’s close enough Blanca halts him before he slowly lowers his hand, all the while looking at Ash, as if to gauge any sort of reaction. When he gets none, he puts his hand over the black band of the briefs before pulling it down, showing round cheeks and a semi-hard cock.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” The vulgar words leave an unpleasant feeling crawling off Blanca’s skin - so forced and so sickeningly saccharine. There’s a glint in his eyes too - a minute shift in his gaze and Blanca realizes this is how he masks himself when he’s around those disgusting men. He slowly grasps Ash’s chin, giving him space to get away, and lightly presses on the side of the younger’s mouth, trying to dissipate the tension held there.  Blanca smiles at him softly. “Don’t do that with me here. I want you to be yourself.”

 

Immediately, Ash’s eyes soften and gloss over before he closes them. He leans in to Blanca’s touch as a small hand comes up to quickly pop the buttons on Blanca’s dress shirt. Blanca hums at this and Ash’s hand stops, the first two undone, revealing his broad chest underneath. The younger boy looks up at him, searching, before Blanca grasps his hand to lay it over his warm chest. “Today’s going to be about you, kitten. Will you trust me?”

 

Ash nods and his body sags on top of Blanca. His golden locks fall softly over his face as he looks at Blanca through his long lashes, entire frame lax and waiting. Blanca gulps before asking, “Do you have any lube?”

 

“In that drawer,” Blanca fishes for the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He coats them nice and wet before tossing the tube aside.

 

“I’m going to show you how being pleasured feels like. Then you can try it on yourself the next time, okay?”

 

"Okay."

 

“Can I touch you now?” Ash nods and Blanca slowly caresses his back with his other hand, up and down his spine to soothe his nerves.  Blanca’s hand then wanders lower to a plump cheek, spreading it before circling the puckered hole with a wet finger. He feels Ash suck in a breath and he asks, “Is this okay?”

 

An affirmation before Blanca pushes one slick finger in and the muscles immediately tighten around it. He pumps it slowly in and out, gauging Ash’s reaction. “Tell me if you want me to st-”

 

“Put in another one, Blanca,” The blond moans against his chest and his legs spread wider.  Blanca doesn't comment on how the blond can adjust as quickly as he did and complies instead. He slicks his fingers again with lube before pushing two of them in.

 

Ash trembles as calloused fingers drag against his tight walls, loosening him. He grips at Blanca’s shirt, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body as he bites his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud. His spine arches over the thick, large body beneath him and his legs shake with the effort to raise his hips higher. Blanca curls his fingers on the upstroke and Ash cries out at the sudden electric jolt that speeds up his spine.

 

“Good?” He whispers against Ash’s ear and the younger man pants hotly in reply.

 

“Harder. More.  _ Please,” _ The blond cries and Blanca speeds up, his fingers pumping in and out steadily, the squelch of lube obscene in the quiet afternoon hour. Blanca whispers encouragement overheated skin - his voice soft compared to his current ministrations. The blond continues to whimper and pant as he pushes back on the fingers fucking him hard and good.

 

" _ Ohh- Blanca," _ Ash keens and Blanca feels him swell and leak against his clothes. He hunches over so he's cradling Ash’s head under his chin.

 

“Touch yourself, Ash,” He says as Ash whimpers in pleasure, his slim hips ramping hard against Blanca’s fingers. But the younger man shakes his head and instead starts rutting mindlessly over , to their surprise,  Blanca’s clothed crotch. The friction is  _ glorious _ \-  electric,  bordering on painful.

 

Ash mewls helplessly over the sensations that's shuddering through his body. He opens his eyes (didn't even know when he closed them) and he sees Blanca looking at him with intense, watchful eyes and Ash thinks he's going to come  _ really, really soon _ .

 

Which is.

 

_ Absolute mindfuck _ .

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” The blond cries out,  he knew then Blanca has hit his prostate. A little taste was far from enough, he wants to chase after that certain  sweet, electrifying feeling,   but could only helplessly frot against the older’s lying form. Blanca quietly watches whilst he relentlessly hits Ash’s sweet spot with every thrust, making the younger man  _ take _ . 

 

On his end, Blanca could only wrangle his growing arousal. The rutting against his clothed cock was clumsy and rough, but the eagerness of the younger man to grasp whatever pleasure is infectious, and alas, he is unable to remain unaffected by it. But Blanca wills himself to calm down and focuses on the younger man more, as he promised. He’s not about to gamble and break that established trust forged from months of playful post-training novel discussions, small picnic lunches and siestas spent laying on the grass.

 

“ _B-Blanca_ ,” Ash moans, need oozing out of his voice,  his face and neck flushed and his once clear jade eyes now hazy with wild desire. He tries moving his hips, chasing the hedonistic pleasure those expert fingers evoke with each stroke. His movements become more desperate each passing minute as Blanca finger fucks him, his whole body shaking and hips bucking wildly with the need to release.

 

Blanca shudders, grasping all the remaining rationality he asks “Are you close?” and the blond whimpers . His leaking hard cock dripping precum on the older man’s clothes. His knees nearly give out, slip sliding over the sheets but Blanca holds him in place with a hand on his hips. 

 

In the back of Ash’s consciousness, he thinks he heard himself answer. Yes, he was so close,  _ it feels so good _ \- Blanca’s skillful fingers are making him see stars but all that is coaxed from him are barely audible moans.

 

“You can come, Ash,” A whisper and Blanca thrusts his fingers faster into the wet heat, feeling the hole clench and unclench around him. A nother pool of warmth seeps through Blanca’s shirt as Ash’s arms wraps around him, sobbing into his firm chest.  

 

Blanca grunts as Ash pulls himself tighter to the man below him. Their sweat, their breathes, the heat and synchronization of their heartbeat, blending more and more until neither could tell whose. 

  
  


Untangling his arm from the petite waist, Blanca runs his hand through Ash’s soft blond locks. And the contrasting sensations send overwhelming pleasure coursing through Ash’s body as he desperately ramps back on the fingers-  _ one, two, three _ \- before he cums hard, crying, nails digging deep into Blanca’s chest as he spills all over the older man’s clothes. 

 

Yet Blanca’s fingers doesn’t stop, slowly turning his movements more languid as he waits for the tight sensation around his fingers to relax, soothing the young blond who’s shaking and whimpering the last waves of his orgasm before carefully pulling out . Ash buries his face further into the older man’s chest, uncaring of his cum and breathes in the musky, manly scent of the older man.

 

“You okay?” Blanca asks  Ash after a while as his hand continues to caress the young man’s hair. Ash nods, slightly hesitant to move away when he realizes that the older man is hard.

 

“Do you want me to-?” Before Ash could even pop the button on his pants , Blanca’s already shaking his head as he grasps the younger man's hands on his own.

 

“No need to, kitten. I told you this would be about you,” He smiles kindly at Ash despite his raging boner which earns him a pout.

 

“Alright.”

 

Blanca sighs, relieved. He doesn't want this to get any more weirder and complicated lest he risks destroying what he had already built with Ash. As he wallows in his thoughts, he doesn't realize the younger man leaning in close. He's startled when Ash plants a sweet, chaste kiss on the side of his mouth before pulling away swiftly.

 

“Thank you,” The blond mutters shyly before standing up and taking his discarded pants off the floor.

 

“I’m going to use the bathroom first, Blanca,” He looks over his shoulder to wink and cackle at the man who’s still lying dumbfounded on the bed.  Ash disappears into the bathroom and Blanca is left alone with his mind scattered and his problem unsolved.

 

_ You’re a dead man, Sergei.  _ He mumbles before shaking himself out of his reverie as he exits the room, closing the door with a soft click.


End file.
